Kaneda
Seattle, Washington | music =''"L Theme B"'' by Yoshihisa Hirano & Hideki Taniuchi | affiliation = - | current_efeds = LEGION of Extraordinary Wrestlers | previous_efeds = - World Hybrid Wrestling | alignment = Tweener | wrestling_style = Technical, Submission' | signature = Indian Deathlock Roundhouse Kick Suplex Variations | finisher = LeBell Lock Cattle Mutilation Guillotine Choke | trainer = Heart Break Boy | handler = - | debut = August 2, 2011 - WHW Debut | record = 1-2-1 | accomplishments = - | retired = N/A }} Kaneda' (born December 5, 1989), better known simply by his ring name Kaneda is an American professional e-fedder who previously performed solely in World Hybrid Wrestling, but currently competes in the LEGION of Extraordinary Wrestlers. Known for his technical wrestling ability as well as his expertise in submission-style wrestling, Kaneda has created an impressive and memorable style of work that brings many fans and new members to join and tune into him in action. Kaneda was previously signed to the e-federation, World Hybrid Wrestling under the brand, Fallout. Kaneda is currently signed to LEGION of Extraordinary Wrestlers competing on LEGIONCast and LEGION Night 'Early Life' Kaneda was born December 5, 1989 in Aberdeen, Washington, where he was also raised. 'Professional Career' 'Early Career' Kaneda participated in several independent promotions before signing to World Hybrid Wrestling. In these promotions, he picked up his reputation as a technically sound wrestler who compensated for his lack of natural size by chopping down his opponents through his pure wrestling prowess and expertise as a tactician. 'World Hybrid Wrestling (2011-2011)' Kaneda made his debut in World Hybrid Wrestling on August 2, 2011, where he participated in a battle royal to determine the inaugural WHW Hybrid Champion. He was signed to the brand Fallout before WHW ended in September of 2011. 'LEGION of Extraordinary Wrestlers' On 1/21/12, Kaneda signed a contract with the LEGION of Extraordinary Wrestlers after not being seen wrestling since the end of WHW 4 months earlier. Kaneda picked up a victory in his debut against Superior Quality 85, via submission as a result of locking in the supernova. On the next LEGIONCast, Kaneda participated in a bout with the Heart Break Boy which ended in a no contest after the Bane of LEGION interfered. 'In E-Federations' 'Moveset' :Signature Moves ::*Crossface chickenwing ::*Diving Headbutt ::*Ankle Lock ::*Corner Dropkick ::*Corner Elbow Smash ::*Flying Forearm Smash ::*Missile Dropkick ::*Indian Deathlock ::*Roundhouse Kick ::*Running Lariat ::*Running Big Boot ::*Sleeper Hold ::*Small Package ::*Multiple suplex variations :Finishers ::*''Supernova'' (2012-present) ::*''Cattle Mutilation'' (2011) ::*''The Quintessential Submission'' (2012-present) 'Miscellaneous' Nicknames *'"Submission Connoisseur"' *'"The Seasoned Soldier"' *'"The Angel of Death"' *'"Black Angel"' *'"The Absolute"' *'"Seraphim Slayer"' Theme Music ::*'"The Package" by A Perfect Circle' (2011) ::*'"L Theme B" by Yoshihisa Hirano and Hideki Taniuchi' (2012-present) Category:Characters Category:American characters Category:American Wrestlers Category:American Characters Category:American professional wrestlers Category:American wrestlers Category:Male Wrestlers Category:Males Category:Male Professional Wrestlers Category:Male characters Category:Male wrestlers Category:Male Category:Male wresters Category:Male Characters Category:Characters from Washington Category:1989 births Category:1989 Category:2011 Category:Wrestlers Category:Wrestlers debuting in 2011